


Mavis's Journal: Visit for updates, or theories, or other things

by MavisRead



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character Appearances, Dreams/Nightmares, Gen, General news, Mostly for my stories, My versions of the characters tho!, Other, Perverted fucked Joey?, Rape - abuse, THIS IS NOT RATED FOR IT CAN CHANGE WITH EACH NEW CHAPTER, Theories, Yet can be fan art for the game as well :D, random art of them by me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavisRead/pseuds/MavisRead
Summary: IMPORTANT: This work will be a journal of sorts so you guys don't have to worry if I'm still alive and working on my fanfics. So if you're curious about things involving me check out this work for news. Or I'll have theories posted. Or other things I feel I wanna say. Feel free to check it out if you like.Warning: Journal entries aren't daily thing, they are random. Also, they might be old, so be aware of that too.





	1. Art Work with my stories: Update 1 BAD NEWS

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 was supposed to share a drawing I made of Bendy and Pilgor! :C But when I tried to post it, for some reason it didn't wanna share the image :C

Sadly there won't be any art pieces I can share with my stories cause my art app I use won't upload to my Deviantart anymore. It's Autodesk Sketchbook by adsk-digitalart, if you're curious. It's an awesome app, allowing me to draw my art digitally, without needing to learn the other art programs. Like photoshop or something else. It's basic, simple, and there's so many tools to use and I can use layers :D It used to be synced with my Deviantart account, and would happily upload my art straight from the app to my Deviantart account. I haven't used it in a while or uploaded to my Deviantart in a while, so I don't know why it wouldn't allow me to upload to my Deviantart anymore :C So there's no way I know of that I can get the art on my computer :c Yes, I have an ipad mini 3 that I draw my art on. So I don't know if it was an update to my ipad mini 3 or something else happened. My Deviamtart still approves of Autodesk Sketchbook as an app I can use, so I don't know what's going on.

It bummed me out. I had finished a drawing of Searcher Sammy to celebrate my story Suffering Sammy's success on being so popular. I discovered the abnormality when I tried to upload the drawing to my Deviantart, yet Deviantart wasn't on the share list :C I was very excited to share it with you guys! But something is being a jerk to me, whether it's my ipad mini 3, or it's the app, or it's Deviantart, I don't think I'll ever know.

I did try to contact Autodesk Sketchbook's team as soon as I could, but I couldn't find my problem in their FAQ or their email address. So I tried with a tweet to them, still no answer :C So This app might never work for me like it used to or maybe the problem can be fixed. I don't know I'm not a techno-smart woman. But I have some friends that probably can help me out. If it can be solved by us rather than the app's team.

But don't let this get you down, my fanfics will continue as normal, even though I can't share art with you. Seriously, it's not this site, I didn't even get a chance to upload it to any site at all, so this site is still alright. I'm just sad this problem came up recently, I wanted to share my art with you guys, and add something more to my stories on this site. Yet, as fate would have it, I can't right now. I'm so blocked right now. I know I can use another art program one on my computer, like Microsoft Paint, is where drew my current avatar picture of Pilgor's face. But that program as lovely as it is, it takes even longer, and it's harder to draw when I don't have a stylist or pen in my hand to draw with.

I wrote this so ones who follow me here if they were wondering about the art I had mentioned. I'm so sorry this happened, I wish it would work like it used to. But that's the update for now, I'll keep you guys updated if anything else changes with the app. Thanks for reading, Thanks for your understanding, and concern. But for now goodbye.

 

Autodesk Sketchbook by adsk-digitalart


	2. Pencil art for now sorry, for bad photos too. Also late Mother's Day announcement and more announcements

For now, I'll have to do hand drawn art for my stories. Thanks to the lovely workers of this site, I was explained how to upload my art work to my story post :D Hehe, it took me a few tries, but I finally gotten a Searcher Sammy drawing posted on Chapter 11 of Suffering Sammy. I know it was a bad photo, I'm sorry :C I don't have professional lighting and I only got my cell phone to take photos of my drawings for you guys. Also, I'll get some art work up of my versions of the characters so you can see how I picture them. Cause I'm horrible at descriptions, so drawings are the next best thing right? XD

And I know I said I'd draw a picture for every chapter of Joey's Star. I'm sorry I haven't done that, I've been busy with chores, and writing Suffering Sammy. I'm not sure if I can keep that promise for either of my stories, yet if I feel like it and have time I'll do it :D Cause I love drawing and I want my readers to have fun :3

And it was Mother's Day yesterday, I know I missed my chance yesterday, yet I haven't forgotten that my little Pilgor I wrote she came a mama in Joey's Star, so I'll get a drawing of her with her goat husband and baby posted to this work as soon as I can. This'll take sometime tho, cause of my chores, that I celebrated Mother's Day with my mom yesterday was taking up most of the day, and the fact I don't know where all of Pilgor's spots on her coat would be yet, I don't know what her goat husband would look like, nor if their baby would appear like or whether it's a boy or girl yet. XD So there's much to do for them. And it'll be posted on this work instead of Joey's Star, cause it's a minor detail, so it'd most likely be annoying to see it posted there. Anyways, if you wanna help suggest if her goat baby should be boy or girl, or something, I'd love to hear it :D

Be kind and patient is all I ask :D Stay lovely! :D


	3. Drawing of Bendy and Pilgor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first drawing of Pilgor, my OC.

I hope my readers like this drawing. It was fun to draw and it's cute. Sorry for the bad lighting, I tried my best. I hope people will still like it. Don't worry, I'll get drawings of the other characters posted as soon as I can. For now I hope you guys will like this drawing! :D


	4. Journal Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this work will be good for some updates. So I don't mess up stories with an update journal that I plan to delete later then I can't.

I've been busy with real life outside of the website so I haven't been writing. I have ADHD, which stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, it's a disability where I struggle to keep attention on things. So it can lead to me being lazy or not able to write for a while, cause I have nothing to write to keep stories going during that time. I'll never abandon a story, I plan to complete each story cause I hate it when I get into a fanfic then the writer discontinues it cause they lost interest. I don't blame anyone for losing interest in writing fanfics, it just makes me sad when the story was so epic. I'm sure many readers can relate to that. I plan to complete all the stories, so it might take a long time, but bear with me please. It's not so easy to stay focus and pump out chapters all the time. Hell, feel free to give me suggestions too if I haven't written in a long time of a story, it might spark an idea! You never know, I never know! 

I had fun at the Renaissance Fair this year, great fun, it's a great escape for a while from the real modern world. I enjoy visiting every year. I have daily chores, and sometimes have no idea how to continue a story, also I have a messed up sleeping schedule. I blame my ADHD for my poor sleeping habit cause I barely able to sleep til it's midnight or pass midnight. For those who don't know, ADHD thoughts are racing extremely quickly in your head, through out every single second. So when I try to go to bed, my brain keeps on talking! It keeps me up with nonsense thoughts, so I can't relax and fall asleep easily. It's a thing people with ADHD have to deal with. So I normally stay up to wore it out so I can sleep, yet that's normally at midnight or pass midnight. I don't enjoy staying up that late! So I'm taking my time to readjust it so I can try to get to bed before midnight or later. It's for my health. Speaking of health, I most likely need to get into some exercise every now and then for my health as well. Yes, I'm not in shape, it was so easy to snack when I was a kid growing up and being lazy. I wasn't a sports kind of girl when I was a kid. But I'm not massive either, but it'd be kinder to my body if I try to give it a bit of muscle. And I'm sure I'll feel even better from it! :D

I'm a rambler, sorry. I haven't abandoned anything, I just need time for some other things and my stories. Thank you to all my readers, I'm glad I can entertain you, it makes me happy. That's the update for now. Thanks for reading, and see you around.


	5. Suffering Sammy news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be an update on my most popular work here, Suffering Sammy. By the way, I still love getting notice that it is still getting some kudos while I haven't worked on it in so long. Thanks for that :D

I know it's been a long time I haven't worked on Suffering Sammy. I'm sorry. I've been busy with real life and I ran dry on ideas. I won't lie I wrote myself into a corner :C I thought it'd be epic for there to be a second Henry, and be so confusing. But I'm not good at writing fight scenes. I want them to fight, a little battle. But I also need to think of what the second Henry had done to Searcher Sammy while he was alone with him. He had to convince Searcher Sammy that he was Henry, so he played the tape, that's why the tape was going off as Boris & Henry were coming down in the elevator. But Other Henry couldn't touch Searcher Sammy cause then he'd know that Other Henry is a fake cause his touch would feel like ink. Also, Henry is gonna discover a power he has too. And I need to figure out what I'll do with Ink Norman and Boris during the whole thing. But I do want to give Searcher Sammy and Henry more time together, so I'll have them speak, about what I'm not sure right now. But it's not over.

And I wanted to make Suffering Sammy like the game, yet also have it be different. So I'm sorry if it's going through all the notes of the game. But at the heart of it, it's about Sammy, well, I tried to make it mostly about him. I kind of trailed off to some other characters. But it won't follow the game to exactly, it'll be different, hopefully more refreshing as I have and will change some things of the game for the story.

When I get time I'll return to the original game and play through it, maybe it'll inspire me from things I've forgotten. Maybe it'll give me some ideas how to do the fight and all. I have stated before that I think of things happening in my stories way before they got to. I'm thinking of it's future, what could it be. And that's hard to, so it's slowing down progress that way. But I love the support it still gets.

I've have chores as usual, daily, and also there's been a lot of rain lately, so our basement has been flooding. Don't worry, I live in the midwest, not near a coast, our house is fine. The basement is decently fine. It's just an old house that the basement had developed some cracks which let the rain water in and flood the floor. We're trying to get it fixed, so the basement floor directs the flooding water to the drains rather than all over the floor. Our washer and dryer are hooked up down there, so we need it not flooded to use those. Hopefully we'll get our landlords to fix the basement cause it's not our job to fix that. So that's been stressful and distracting. So I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I'm still thinking of how it'll go down and characters backstories, so that I can try to tell why Joey has been so evil to the toons.

~~~~~~~  
While speaking of the game, with this not being related to the story at all: I want to mention that I believe that Henry and Joey made Bendy and Boris up together. Cause there's people out there that have ideas for characters they want to make but don't have the art skill to draw them out. So I think Joey's like that, he had ideas but couldn't draw them, he told Henry as they were debating character ideas and Henry drew up some sketches and Joey approved them as official characters. So they created the boys together, with Henry being the one to draw their approved appearances. Yet Joey being himself, lied to the toons saying he was the one to make them all himself, not giving others' credit. Henry had told at least Bendy that he was his creator too, which made the little demon happy. 

And I don't know the timeline of the game at all, but many believe Henry was forced to go to World War 1 and that's why he left. Sweet if that was true and worked as the reason he left and was gone for so long. But I'm not a history person, lol, so I didn't know that World War 1 could overlap with the telling of Bendy and the Ink Machine.  
~~~~~~~

I don't want to rush ideas cause if I do, it'll be horrible. And I'm the only one in my family to be into Batim and writing explicit work so it's not like I can mention any of this to anyone else for some ideas! It would probably creep out my family if they knew! So writing explicit work is a secret I keep from friends and family. But I am still thinking of it. I want to write the best I can for my readers, cause I want you guys to enjoy the best you can. And if you have ideas, don't be shy, share them with me and if I use them I'll credit you! I just been so busy and unfocused to be working on the story so that's why it hasn't gotten an update in so long. And I'll tell you, even if the game ends, I'll keep my stories going until they end! I won't abandon any stories, no matter how many years it takes to write them!

So please forgive my absence, I have reasons, but I can never forget about my stories, my fans, or this site. I read my stories back at night before I sleep, it's a thing I do, I like my work and I read some to easy myself to sleep if there's no other fanfic that's been updated that is. Cause reading helps the brain chill for sleeping. Though I'm not a book reader, I grew up with a computer so I gotten into reading fanfics rather than books. XD So that's why I read online stories instead of a book before bed. I know a book would be better, cause there's no glare of a screen to wake my brain up. But I'm not cozy with a book, and reading off my phone makes me happy. Geez I rambled again. Hopefully my readers will get this message, that I'm not gone, I've been unfocused and busy is all.


	6. Story news! And other ramblings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I am struggling to think of what could come next in my stories on this site. I rambled off from the topic of my fanfics to the game, so enjoy reading if you wanna.

Please forgive me I've been struggling with ideas, probably cause I haven't play the game (Bendy and the Ink Machine) in such a long time. It's not that I'm hating the game, no, no, far from that! I love it to pieces! I just been a dry well of ideas :p It's easy for shows and movies to come up with ideas for new content each episode or movie cause they have many people working on the stories so they are bouncing ideas around! For me though, probably like most fanfiction writers am writing solo, so I don't have a chance to bat ideas around with anyone. So please forgive. But Chapter 5 is gonna be released tomorrow :D I'm gonna play it for sure. I'll probably play it, then go back and play through the whole game again. :3 I pray (unreligiously) for characters to get a happy ending. If there's going to be many endings, that'll be exciting! And I'll hope in the different endings that at least one character can get a happy ending.

Poor Henry has been through so much! It probably dawned on him that Joey wasn't a very good friend after all. Some people can think a friend is so awesome and can't do any bad, I think that's what Henry possibly thought before they started the company. He probably thought Joey was a good man, that he could do no harm, yet he probably realized he didn't know Joey as well as he thought he did now that he returned to the "abandoned" studio. Not only that, but dealing with all the creatures there, and a constant threat of Inky Bendy looming over him has to be stressful! I think the only rest he could get while in that studio is from him passing out from shock or stress. He's been through quite a lot in what seems to be maybe a day or two. But I think he was out longer than a day when he collapsed after the crash and Boris was kidnapped. That's just me though, it could have been a few hours or longer than that. Then he had to fight Ink Bertrum and then had to fight Big Boris. I call "Brute Boris" Big Boris cause I think it sounds cuter and I don't believe he was all evil even in his enlarged, dismantled form. I'm sure there was a tiny bit of innocent Boris still in him, but he couldn't wake up from his hostile state she forced on him. Not even by a bone. Yes, I did try to give him a bone during a fight one time, he looked at it, then threw it away! XDD Then the horrible end :c When Big Boris was defeated, I was in shock, heavily upset, not just cause my wolfie friend was killed by his only buddy he probably had in 30 years, but the fact that Henry didn't react! He didn't make any noise upon watching him die. I know it's so the player can be Henry in that moment and Henry wouldn't make any noise to suggest any reaction the player should have. But I thought that was so brutal! I hope in Chapter 5 Henry mopes about it or mentions it mournfully at least. Cause Boris did so much for him, taking him to safety, having played cards with him, and Boris probably drew for them (I'm guessing he was the one who drew on the papers on the table cause Henry probably would have drawn a bit more skilled than the drawings on the papers), made him feel safe, maybe even gave him some dinner, and just in general being the friendliest one the man has met. So I hope that Henry is mournful for Boris's passing if Big Boris was our friendly buddy and not a random clone that crazy woman possibly had caged up in her haven. I hope the old cartoonist can be grateful for the wolf's kindness. And Inked Susie has passed. I wasn't so said for her I kind of wanted to do it myself especially after she had me kill my only friend! But Allison took the kill and probably for the best cause Henry didn't have any weapons in the moment. I feel bad for Susie, she probably was manipulated by Joey's charm and he didn't want to be in a serious relationship with her, which probably made her go nuts! So bottom lie Joey Drew is the devil of the studio! Just making so many suffer! He was too much of a jerk to see or care if he was harming anyone as long as it benefited himself. What a jerk, I hope Henry isn't hoping to save him. Personally I don't think Joey deserves to be saved, who really needs to be saved are all the ink creatures and Bendy if he is trapped or fused with Joey. I will forgive Bendy for all if I can save him from his pain, save him from Joey! I'm excited that we'll get to do things with Allison Angel and Tom the Wolf in Chapter 5, hopefully Tom will survive and not add to the dead wolf count :C

I'm sure Chapter 5 will be worth the wait! I'm excited for it and hopefully it'll spark some ideas in my head for my fanfics. I know after tomorrow batim will be over, but I'll keep my fanfics for it on track and going until they are done. Whether they are true to the source material or not. I hope my readers will hang in there with me as I try to continue my fanfics. It's not for fame or anything, it's for fun and to entertain! I really hope Joey didn't attack others like I have him do in my fanfics in the actual game and would be hinted at. That'd be so horrible. I don't care for Joey, so I hope there's no a chance to save him, cause I don't see any reason to. I rather save who is innocent! Even if I as Henry have to die trying! Cause it must be a nightmare to be an ink creature and trapped in a place so far down in the ground, no contact from outside world, just unknown by so many, and fade away as the building probably will start to collapse. The toons deserve a happier life than living in there and hopefully their lives can improve!

Sorry I rambled off again. But those are some thoughts I had on the game's recent chapters, I'm sure plenty of fans are sad about Boris's passing too, I hope that he is in a better place in that fictional world now, that he can go where he deserves to live if he can't be brought back. Sorry for all the rambling. I'm excited for Chapter 5! I'm sure everyone is! Have fun when you can play it :D And hopefully it'll be nice how it comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I gotta say for now. Leave a comment or kudos if you want to.


	7. News about my fanfics and thoughts of batim Chapter 5 and the bonuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR CHAPTER 5 THERE'LL BE SPOILERS! DON'T READ THAT SECTION IF YOU WANNA AVOID MY THOUGHTS ON THE REST OF THE GAME!

First of all, Suffering Sammy, my most popular fanfic on this site, I have not abandoned it, inspiration is taking its sweet time getting to me. XD I know what I wanna do in the story's near future, but in the current where Henry & Boris found another Henry down in Ink Norman's level 14, I'm blanking :p I'm working on it tho, trying to think of the confronting the other Henry as well as Ink Norman, and Searcher Sammy. I'm still trying to think it out, cause Searcher Sammy and Henry need time together, not just cause I think they should, that was a request someone suggested. And how to deal with what is going on, if there'll be a fight and how it'll go. XD Cause I suck at writing fight scenes, so I'm not sure how the confrontation well go down yet. And yes, Searcher Sammy is at the base of the Bendy statue where the Other Henry is, he's in front of the searcher. Just explaining that in case any one was confused at all. But I think a fight with happen cause if Ink Norman spots Henry (real Henry) he'll get triggered to fight as we seen in the game. So I'm trying my best to think of how it'll happen.

For Joey's Star, I'm so happy it's getting some love still :3 That fanfic isn't over either, I think I have the next chapter of that prepared, it just needs a freaking title! XDD For some reason I can't think of a title for it, and I don't wanna post a chapter without its own title cause it'd be weird. But it's long from over.

I said it before, even with the game all done, I'll finish my fanfics in honor of it :D

Speaking of the game, I've played Chapter 5 several times, and gotten the bonuses. Now I think Chapter 5 was well done, loved it, had great fun with it. Allison and Tom were great new friends to get and I understand their caution with Henry at first. For them it's intimidating cause Henry is a human, a creature they haven't seen at all or possibly forgotten about so it's scary to them. I love that Tom was protective of her, it was adorable, he was so mean to Henry at first, probably cause he loved Allison and wanted to keep her safe. I'm sorry I keep calling her Allison instead of Alice, cause she's Allison to me, and the fandom dubbed her as Allison Angel long before Chapter 5 was out. It was cool that Tom couldn't talk cause he had Boris's body, so his vocal cords wouldn't work cause they are mute. It was a lovely touch but he was expressive with his gestures and looks towards Henry. I'm glad that Allison was more caring for Henry, that she wanted to make sure he stayed fed, well rested, and actually talked with him. It was cool hearing what she's experienced and the story of how she found Tom. (But since he's mute, I laugh thinking of how many names she had to try before getting to Tom and he responded to hearing his name XDD, thinking of that, it's funny.) Anyways back to the game, I'm sure she trusted Tom a lot, but probably not enough to tell and show him the Seeing Tool. I think that's for the best though, cause since it didn't help her out, if Tom got it and tried he'd probably get angry at the device and break it from his rage for being so pointless to them. It was cool to have the device help out on where to go or what to grab to progress. Finding the Lost Harbor was cool, seeing that some ink creatures formed a little town to live in, many to try to feel like they were more at home. Hopefully for some it made them feel a bit better. Now, the fight with Sammy! Oh boy :D That was fun, he was strong too, it was a nice surprise to find he had reformed himself. But what was off was his voice, it was different from when we met him earlier, it wasn't as distracting to me. And he was angered, calling Henry his lord, attacking him for getting betrayed and left behind. I didn't know Sammy would have it in him to fight his lord. But he clearly wasn't seeing or thinking right, cause I doubt Henry looked like Bendy, unless I don't know his hair got spiked up in two spots to resemble horns by the ink that he's fallen into so many times. I think Sammy was infected by the more corrupt ink, that it changed him, his voice, and his sight, so he thought he was fighting Bendy. And I'm sure he kept coming at Henry so much during the fight cause of Henry's reaction and having to get some distance between them. Sammy probably thought Bendy was a wimp and being a coward, so it filled him with confidence to fight him more. Poor Sammy upset went his mask was knocked off, I think he really doesn't like that his faceless, that he wears it to honor Bendy, but also so he could have a face again. But clever trick he pulled to get Henry on the ground lol. And I love when he fell over, his hand grabbed his head, hehe, it looked so dramatic :3 Having to fight the searchers and lost ones was so cool, and stressful, they pile up first. I've died many times to them, luckily Tom and Allison were there to help out. The fight is so long too! I don't know if there's a way to win it if Henry lets Allison and Tom just fight or if Henry has to fight also so it'll progress and eventually end. I loved hearing the tape about what the ink machine was originally for, and method to give them life having the reels of the show fused in them :D I don't see how fusing the reels in with the forms would grant them life, but I can see it as a way to give the characters some memories, trying to build their personalities. But like Joey said in his tape from his office, that he had plenty of souls to give to the characters. That's sad and wrong of him. But I liked it was pissed off that Imperfect Bendy was roaming, he was what the hell is that lock it up! XD That made me laugh, first time he made me laugh. I love that joke with needing tools to get the door open then Tom just breaks the metal doors open with his robot fist XDD I'm sad that Allison and Tom couldn't join for confronting Bendy, but I'm glad they didn't get absorbed by the corrupt ink and turned to monsters or died. I loved seeing Bendy's throne, the gear steps, and that he had looping clips (new clips) all around, that was awesome to see. It's sad that he had to be chained up to the chair though. But from the chains being broken, I'm sure he had broken out at some point. He probably was sick of watching all those loops, he probably wanted new clips. And cause clips were fused into the living characters, I think how defeating him made since, cause the reels put in the characters were probably edited to remove the Beginning Title Cards and the End Title Cards. Bendy's true form, his giant form, was epic :3 I loved it, it was so scary but also cool. But I don't think he had the best method of stopping Henry by teleporting around the machine and charging through the halls. Defeating Bendy was and always uncomfortable for me. I don't think he deserves it, and if showing him The End did kill him, then I'm really sad. But it was in the trippy vision as he vanished, so maybe it wasn't real? I don't know. Then taken to Joey's place after all of that, seeing what's on his board, seeing there were some workers that wrote back to him surprisingly. It was adorable that Allison and Thomas gotten married then :D I loved that :D Then entering the kitchen and meeting the old man face to face. His speech made him sound like he learned his lesson, but then again, he is a smooth talker, and sent Henry back to the studio. I still hate Joey XD He's still not a good man, I don't know why Henry would try to be his friend, but it's probably cause Henry has the biggest heart :D It's horrible what he had done, not only to the toons but to his former workers. For the toons, locking them up with nothing but the show to entertain them isn't going to work, they probably needed to be treated like humans, get some social interaction from time to time, not locked up :C He abused his power, and caused so much harm to everyone he knew. And I don't like the fact that who I'm guessing is Henry's daughter after the credits, asks "Uncle Joey" to tell her another story. No, no way, after what I know Joey's done, I'd get my family OUT OF THERE FOREVER! Get a restraining order on Joey! Protect my little daughter and wife from Joey. That is if I could do that as Henry. But sadly, Henry was put in a loop.

I enjoyed it, it was short, I do wish there was some more to it, but I'm happy none the less. :3 I can't say I know what happened in the studio we play through was real or if it was a new show Joey is making having Henry be the main character and writing/drawing his adventures through the studio. But I kind of think that is what is happening, all the tapes are a truth about what happened, and Henry visits the studio cause of the letter cause he is a character for Joey to control to revisit the studio. Horror sells, so I'm sure that's probably the success that Henry congratulated him on when the camera panned to the framed picture of Boris, Bendy, and Alice. And it's possible that Henry is still trapped in the loop probably by some supernatural powers Joey gotten by having to do shady things to bring the toons to life. So Henry goes through the studio as if it's his first time on replays cause he can't escape or acknowledge the loop he's in. His family probably don't notice cause however long it takes him to loop, time is different outside the studio so it's not like Henry is missing for several days to be concerned over. :C

For the bonuses getting to use the Seeing Tool in previous chapters was fun, I enjoyed the colorful commentary I had found through out the levels as well as the evidence that Henry has been stuck much longer than we probably originally thought. Or the tally marks are maybe made by a toon or another ink creature, just counting out how long they've been trapped. The Archives was nice to see most of the character models and to read about them. Lol. "Bird poop with a smile" was pretty funny to learn about one of the earlier Bendies. Speaking of earlier Bendies, there was one that was made cuter then would have revealed it's huge mouth filled with sharp teeth. I like that idea :3 I think it'd be great for a horror game, the enemy is so cute and innocent looking, that tricks the player to approach it, then it breaks out it's scary side! Catching the player off guard how it went from adorable to monstrous. :3 But I still enjoyed how the game was, with Inky Bendy not being adorable, but hey we all can agree he had a great smile! :D

I feel bad for the ink creatures in the end cause it seemed they got destroyed, it's not fair. But the ink probably wouldn't let what it corrupted go so maybe it was for the best. I feel bad for them still. The setting free seemed more brutal than I thought it would be.

Who knows, theMeatly probably gonna continue and fill in some holes that we can't but he can cause he knows it. It'd be awesome to see more Bendy shorts even though the story is over, I just wanna see more of adorable little Bendy and his adventures! >u<


	8. Suffering Sammy news 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Suffering Sammy readers can always comment prompts or ideas they think could happen in the story cause you never know what could inspire me!

When I was taking prompts a long time ago, someone commented that Henry and Sammy need more time together. I agree with that, I had so much with Inky Bendy and Searcher Sammy cause I wanted the story to be dark and that poor Searcher Sammy needed to remember who has been there for him the most. But the goal of the story is to lift Sammy's suffering, and Henry's love can be a way. And I'm onboard with giving them time together. Now, I just need to think what they would speak about, if the location of where they will talk will change or not. So much has happened to them, I need to figure out what they'll talk over. If there'll be any advances made or not. So this might take a while :C I'm sorry for having you guys wait longer. But it's for quality content I assure you!

You can always feel free to help out by commenting it! Cause I might get some inspiration and it'll get flowing and I can write the next chapter! :D And I'm unsure of how much time they'll get to bond. Inky Bendy is put to sleep under a spell, so I think he'd be out for a long time. So we'll have to wait and see!


	9. Thank you to Archive of Our Own beta Support Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a thanks to the wonderful team that helped me :D

A long time ago, on my Suffering Sammy fanfic, I made some non-story chapters calling them Author's Notes giving some news at that current time and that I needed help with some ideas, blah, blah. Then one time, I wanted too long that the option to delete that chapter wasn't there for me anymore, even though I was the author. I wrote my problem to the site's support contacts, and the wonderful team got back to me and explained that was a secure thing. That chapters have like a timer on them for the "delete chapter" button for the author. That so many authors went wanting to edit their stories, accidentally deleted their beloved chapter that they simply wanted to edit on. So the site had updated to fix that problem by at some point the "delete chapter" button wouldn't be an option for the authors. I'm sure it relieved so many of that accident! :D But in my case, I was embarrassed for that author's note to remind there. I had asked for their help and they said they could remove it, but that they'll need time cause their team is small and they are busy. That was a very long time ago, and now lately, I had added some new chapters, to that story, I thought I was going into Chapter 20, since Chapter 15 used to be the Author's note I wanted removed. So I was so confused and surprised when my latest chapter appeared as Chapter 19 instead of 20. It frightened me at first as I thought I made a mistake and lost or replaced a previous chapter! Eventually I realized that I was mistaken. That the support team had manage to get around to helping me by removing that embarrassing author's note! ^u^

I'm just so grateful for the wonderful people running this site. Thank you, it doesn't seem like it means a lot but it does :D I learned after that whole thing to make this work my journal for my updates or requesting any suggestions to help with my stories so I don't get that embarrassing problem with my fanfics on this site. I'm just so pleasantly surprised it was taken care of, and not of my other chapters were harmed in the removal! ^u^ It was quite magical and wondrous of the support team! So again, thank you to the awesome support team of this site :D I know I can trust in their assistance when I need help with unwanted chapters, or whatever other questions I have for them! ^u^ Keep up the great work! :D


	10. I need some time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very sad

One of my dogs passed today, Moe, he was so playful, hyper, and lovable when he was younger. I grew up with him, he was 16 and he haven't been doing well this year, cause of his age. He was so boney, ate less, was in pain, breathing problems, and moving around problems. He was getting blind, he was heaving heavily. His heart was giving out, he was in distress and hurting. I was there, I went with my mom to the appointment. We weren't sure if he could go on, we were scared. She was frightened he was dying in her arms as she held him. He gotten his final shots to help him out. He did jump up at the first cause it had a burning effect on him. It was several minutes, we petted, kissed, and praised and reminded him how much we loved him. We told him he'll feel better soon and that he'll see our other dogs that had passed over the years. It was hard to let him go, but it was for the best, he can't feel confused or hurt anymore. He's in a better place where he can be happy and hyper again. He was a tiny, tough guy, it took two shots. He was awesome I don't think I'd be as happy of a person if he wasn't in my life as I grew up. He was my best doggie friend. I think I understand now why Henry was silent as he watched Big Boris drain away. He was in shock, that everything happened so fast, that he couldn't process it. Boris reminded me so much of my dog Moe, friendly, timid, sweet, playful. Aw, he was the best ever. I couldn't wish for a better best doggie friend than Moe. So just bear with me as I mourn him for a while. I know he's happy again, he just has to be. I just need time to recover, he was great, and I know I'll miss him always. Thank you for reading this, thank you for understanding. If I do post anything while I'm recovering, just enjoy whatever I post, it'll be some good, bring me some joy again. But please, don't ask about him outside of this post, I don't need comments about my dog on my other works. I hope everyone has a good day, and keep warm this winter. ;u;


	11. BATIM Theory! Is it all different parts of Henry's emotions towards leaving the studio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This theory will look at the whole story and do it's best analyze it into this mind blowing theory of mine! I'll do my best to explain it as best as I can. This is about the game, not any fanfics. There's spoilers! So be aware of that! Enjoy :D

What if the gameplay is what Henry is imagined that happened and that's mixed with his emotions about leaving the studio when he did?

Listen, cause Henry is an artist so his imagination would be pretty strong. He tricks himself into thinking Joey asked him to visit their old studio, so he goes back. He finds it seemingly abandoned with spider webs and strange messages on the walls, also finds tapes talking about a ritual, finds a dead Boris, and a strange possibly ink powered machine. He assumes Joey had done it, he keeps looking around, doing the "ritual" and gives power to the machine that he probably had very little knowledge about since he probably left before the machine was installed. He returns to find the doorway is blocked off, getting closer, he gets jumpscared by a Inky Bendy. He doesn't know what the thing is so he runs, wanting his freedom which he doesn't get cause he falls deeper. He hears that machine is horrible, seem to be abnormal for what Joey wants of it. The man goes on, finding "Creators lied to us" message, before finding his way to a pentagram. I'm sure that he is probably the creator, if not the co-creator with Joey, so he felt bad about that message. The previous "Dreams Come True" message, was probably cause he knew Joey was aiming for dreams to come true yet he wasn't sure what way the man wanted them to come true. The pentagram isn't a real one since the star is shaped to be an outline of Bendy's head. That symbol Henry probably had to know about cause they made a demon character for their show, so they wanted it to be somewhat accurate to the source material with a demon. He passed out due to the stress of the scare and his adrenaline ran out.

He continues cause there's no way he's getting out the way he came in. He finds "He will set us free" as well as Sammy's tape about how he wants to please his lord Bendy and if he can't to be killed by the ink demon's strength. He spots the man passing him before disappearing. Now, my theories of the tapes is that workers made the tapes cause it help them cope with being in a building without windows or natural light for several hours. He is baffled that the ink man is gone when he makes it to the other side. That could be cause Sammy wasn't ever there. That Henry could have imagined him there probably cause he wanted some contact with another human like thing at that point. He gets through the gate into the Music Department, and finds a way to get the lights on. Henry could have imagined all the ink creatures being real, from all the extra ink that probably landed in those places cause the pipes gave out without no one watching them. It's also kind of dark so that could add his imagination in running wild thinking the puddles are moving and coming to attack him. He hears out the tapes that help him through the department, taking in the real workers' recordings. He gets stopped as a valve is missing, making him explore more. He sees "we're all sinners" and "sheep will come to slaughter" messages, sinners for back to the source material for their demon Bendy and Sheep as it's a religious name in the Bible I think I read that's why Sammy calls him Sheep. Sheep are easy animals to control to move in a group, I guess much like people who like to believe in something religiously. He encounters Searcher Jack for the valve, having to squash him to get it, he probably imagined that Jack as a ink creature would be in the sewers cause that's where his station was found. Now moving ahead with Sammy, Henry is taken into his clutches as a sacrifice, again, sacrifice in a religious demonic way probably just some vague knowledge he learned for the character to act just right on the show. Sammy is probably a form of Henry's faith, cause he speaks of wanting freedom from the prison, voicing how he dislikes his inky body, which is something Henry is scared to gain! He would want his freedom too, not become an ink creature too. Sammy could also been Henry's past passion cause he speaks so passionately about Bendy, that passion would be something an artist would have about their creation yet they wouldn't speak of it out loud cause it could come off that they are crazy about their creation. Yet Sammy speaks his passion out loud cause he is what Henry believes is crazy. He hears Sammy getting attacked making him free himself to escape. He is lead to have to run away from Inky Bendy, who could be his fear of what Joey's dreams tried to make, that they ruined an adorable little character into a gross, dripping beast. Inky Bendy could also be his regrets of allowing Joey to have full control of the characters after he left cause he knew Joey is a charmer, that he needed help to focus on being a decent man as the man had tried to teach him over the years. He finds Boris untouched, perfectly fine looking and passes out from his exhaustion of the rush and having to escape what he thought was chasing him. The sounds like Bendy's breathing, banging on doors, groans from searchers, etc, he could mistaken the building settling noises for such noises coming from ink creatures, and that he knows Bendy doesn't have a nose, so the only way he could breath in the real world is through his mouth.

He possibly slept-walked to Boris's safe house, yet he just recalls waking up on a cot in the little house. He probably guessed Boris showed him where the safe house was earlier, they got to play some games to relax from all the stress the man is under having to explore such a scary place. He imagined Boris's presence for companionship as he was scared being trapped all alone, his mind simply gave him a friend. It feeds into the imaginary friend by having Henry feed his friend to get the lever to get out of the house. Boris follows him and joins him as he can't allow the man to feel alone cause Henry's imagination is where he is projected from. Being on edge in the dark hall, he thinks he hears running from above, yet denies it happened cause he doesn't want to scare himself more. He is impressed with how much the being expanded again when he finds the toy shop. The environment is really there, cause it's just levels of a company he is aware that it was there. His mind brings up Susie & Alice again when he listens to the toy painter's tape complaining that the Angel's things aren't selling well. He knew from Susie's previous tape that she was naive to things. He goes on to met Susie Angel, a fusion of Susie Campbell & Alice Angel, he imagined. He knew Susie was the first voice actress for Alice, so he was sure she'd do probably anything to be Alice herself. Yet the results aren't great as she isn't as beautiful as she wanted, which caused her madness and wanting revenge. She attacks him and makes him pass out cause his mind didn't have any idea how to make her vanish quickly. So his body freaks out from shock of another ink creature and he passes out yet soon wakes to her taunting him. He is forced by her to choose Demon or Angel, Demon he'll hear out Joey, Angel he'll hear out Susie's distress. He makes his choice and is startled by Boris making a cutout peek. He imagined the wolf did that there cause the only explanation for the cutout peeking is due to someone moving it to do so. Boris can't speak since he had no long term voice on the show, yet he is still friendly as his characteristic is. Soon, Henry meets Deformed Charley after he burst through an old poster of his gang. Henry assumes with the ink creatures he's seen so far, it's not strange of the toons are also deformed and aggressive. Soon, they go off to see Susie. They discover the horrors in her hideout, his companion isn't told what to do, so the man imagined he was staring at his dead self from the man being in shock himself. He goes to get reminded how Joey got a bit too close with his female workers from a tape, reminded of Alice's good looks from her cutout, before he faces her. He believes that the ink creatures aren't only aggressive towards him, but also towards each other, that's why Susie Angel is torturing one. She has a rant going up and down with emotions, as Henry is unsure himself how the creation of Susie Angel came to be, so she spins him a tale vaguely implying how she came to be then she decides to spare him cause he wants to life in the moment not die by her. He does her bidding as he can't escape her any other way. Boris doesn't help out cause he can't physically do anything and that would give away that he's not really there. Henry must dodge Inky Bendy as well as deal with the deformed Butcher gang as he does the tasks. His brain makes him due random tasks for her, cause it isn't positive what she'll do with all he collected, even though she talks about beauty treatments. That's one thing women are fond of doing. She mentions that she once was attracted to Sammy, probably from Henry's knowledge that the two probably had crushes on each other back when the studio was still going. She feeds into the imagination that Inky Bendy and other ink creatures are threats by dropping hints to him, and she'll flip to being Alice as the man would imagine that Alice's angelic side would be a strong personality in her to contrast with Susie's darker side. She doesn't let herself be touched, only heard, cause it's easier for the imagination to remember what Susie's voices were like to pretend to be a dual personality ink creature. She gave him tasks that could kill him if he's not careful cause Henry might have a want to die and be free from the horror studio. Yet as players, we made him survive for the story to go on, plus he can't. From thinking of how Susie Angel was made, his mind thought up a hallucination for whatever he gets "killed"/knocked out by enemies. He wakes from the ink to a Bendy statue as he was the former star and probably the most important character to Henry. While in Level 14, he finds who he probably guesses was Norman from Norman's tape being down there being an enemy caused by the ink. He found the first hint of looping reels, probably a meaning that he feels he's been looping through the studio many times despite if it's the first playthrough. And it's probably hinting that the ink creatures don't know of an ending, all they know is their cartoon world, what episodes they been in that was their lives. Susie Angel gives them hope that Henry will be freed as Alice had taken over to comfort him while the lift was going up. Yet his mind had decided it was too late for the ink creatures to get any peace, so the poor thing believes she'll never experience what Heaven is like. Susie takes over from her insanity, she can't let Henry stop her from getting her beauty back and his Boris might be the key. She tries to kill him with the elevator crash. She shows up to steal Boris from him when he's weak from the crash, leaving the man alone. The elevator wasn't controlled by her at all, it just happened to give out from being so old making it crash.

He awakens with a rush of memories, and knows he needs to save his friend from the crazy woman. He imagines Grant's room is a mess cause how the man had stressed over the low budget they had with all the projects Joey kept demanding. The poor man's worries were written all over the walls, there's a tape where someone is being choked or drowned somehow, which is probably Henry's head trying to logically say that's how the ink creatures are made, ink goes in the mouth of the creature, and it will take them over from inside of them. He thinks it can force itself on creatures it wants to claim, yet it hasn't claimed him at all cause that's too scary for his brain wanting to imagine dying that way. He enters the library to find different ink creatures, more human like, probably his connection that the ink had taken workers and made them into ink creatures. He goes on to solve the book puzzle to get the door open, yet gets a crazy flash of distorted vision as things sound like they are shaking around him. It ends, revealing nothing had really moved at all. I think that was a hint of a vision that his brain is trying to shake him out of this imaginary horror he's imagining, yet fails to wake him from it. He continues to find the building's structure had gotten pretty horrible cause the next room is basically a hole in a cave or something. There's machines he use to advance himself from being stuck. The cart ride over gets stalled for tension and that it's old, Henry was lucky it didn't break like the elevator had. He gets to the hall which he has a vision of ink arms reaching for him, which could be that his brain trying to scare him out of his imagination again and/or it's the ink threatening to take him but can't or doesn't do it just yet. He gets to see as the machine is continuously moved downward, probably for it's protection. Susie Angel taunts him again that she still has his friend and that his friend is suffering even more as he's harmed by her. He climbs many stairs and finds one of the ink creatures from the library muttering that he'll find him and that he wants to go home. That's probably exactly how the ex-cartoonist felt, that Inky Bendy will find him again and that he wants to go home so badly than experience all the horrors. He goes through the door to find many of the same ink creature, all looking sad, and one is even crying. Messages "No Angels allowed" and "he will set us free" are there, as the man believes those creatures don't side with Susie's ruling and he guesses they are waiting to be set free by Inky Bendy maybe. Though they aren't hostile as he moves through them to the vent cause they are too upset from how depressing it must be to be an ink creature down there. He goes through the vent and gets jumped by Inky Bendy who does the "shhh" sign before leaving the grate pouring with ink. That's probably cause Henry thinks there's more dark secrets to his friend than he originally knew, that the truth of Joey Drew is blurred out like pouring ink distorts someone's vision. He eventually get out to find, "Dreams come true" and directions leading him to go into the giant Bendy head doorway. He finds a model of an amusement park to be as well as sketches for it. He learns of another project that Joey demanded a Bendy themed park of his own; yet the park's designer doesn't like the boss is taking credit for his work of art, for HIS park cause he designed it, probably would have over looked it's construction too, Joey won't have built it or think up such details. That's probably true to Bertrum's character, yet might be Henry being so sick and tired of Joey always stealing credit for what Henry made. He goes on to find BendyLand/Hell, someone obviously renamed it, probably cause the studio feels like a Hell, a place that can't be escaped from and is punishing the creatures that live in it. With no choice, he plays through the games in order to get closer to Boris. He has to deal with the Butcher Gang as a group cause his mind thought they were weak when they were alone, but more of a threat together as well as they probably stayed in a group on the show. He has to face Ink Norman again, listened to a tape where Joey was being himself, that he's tired of inspirational speeches, that dreaming should be the only motivator. He barely manages to exit him getting into a miracle station. He is so scared that he's found by Ink Norman that his crazy vision happens as Inky Bendy takes on Ink Norman. Inky Bendy is the one to take on the old Projectionist cause Henry probably thinks there's a bit of good still left inside of the demon he made even though he looks like a disaster. Inky Bendy defeats Ink Norman, dismissing his projector, then grows interested in the booth, yet the man could imagine that Inky Bendy can just sense him and that's how the beast has been following him so easily. His brain is too scared of what would happen if Inky Bendy found him so the ink demon takes Ink Norman's body and leaves. He finds a tape of Bertrum exclaiming that Joey is a man of nightmares to work with and he can't take his park from him cause he's still around, then reveals his ink form. Henry's imagination thought the only way Bertrum could get what he wanted was to be one with one of his rides. Ink Bertrum fights back in Henry's imagination when really the man probably had redirected power to that ride, yet he thinks it's controlled by Ink Bertrum. Whenever he tries to strike, then leaves his ride arms open for attack is probably cause the ride was on the verge of breaking from being so old. Once he gets the haunted house working, he is advised to TURN BACK which is probably what he should have heeded, yet he can't. He goes on it, and listens to Susie rant about how the ink creations weren't valued and treated as humans during the studio's life, the only way was to get in control, and well, it's obvious they had gained control over the building. She is amused he's still going through torturing himself, and that the horror hasn't ended yet. Big Boris is introduced to him catching the cart. The man is horrified what she had done to him which he voices before the cart is thrown across the room. Now in reality the ride probably broke down for a moment implying it was stopped and jerked in a way that knocked the man out of the cart yet in his imagination it was much more dramatic. Susie orders Boris to destroy him, cause she's crazy and has no need for Henry to be alive anymore. The man is forced to fight his former friend for survival. He thinks the toon is weakened and giving sprints of ink blobs out with every whack, but that could be from a pipe nearly ready to break. The ride being on still, does a self testing which is what sends the crates that Big Boris throws. At the end of the fight, the man is in too much shock and too exhausted to process that he had killed his imaginary friend, who drains away to add to his imagination that Boris was real. Susie gets angry from Henry surviving and Boris having failed that she tries to attack him herself. Yet she is stopped as Allison stabs her. Susie Angel can't fade away cause she's thought to be part human. Allison and Tom had found Henry, Allison was in a calm stance, as Tom was in more aggressive one.

Henry was taken by Allison and Tom to be their prisoner as Allison informed the man strangers aren't a good thing in the studio. The man has limited choices of things he can do, mostly it's watching Allison and gaining information from her. She is passionate yet not one wanting to kill Henry cause he could be what they all been waiting for, meanwhile Tom is more aggressive and untrusting towards him. Allison resembles Alice in a way cause she was the second voice actress for Alice, so it wouldn't take Henry's brain a lot to make up that she was turned into Alice by the ink or something. Tom is probably the remains of what Thomas Conner had left, he came back as a Boris clone cause it was a form that was available at the time. His robotic arm is to show off that his human form possibly had a robotic arm and that he is a hardcore handyman and inventor. He is mute cause Boris can't speak. It's possibly that Henry imagined him as Thomas Conner since that man made a tape complaining that the elevators are getting over worked, possibly suggesting that the poor man had fallen down an elevator shaft and was starting to die, when some ink had found him and gave him a new form to live as. Tom isn't as trusting as Allison cause he probably was in danger of the ink demon many times previously and probably thinks that Henry could be a trick from the demon. Allison is Henry's remaining hope that he can escape his situation, make everything right again, and put everything in the past to rest. Tom is Henry's doubt, the man doubts he can escape being so far down in the studio and that he had made a horrible mistake having left the studio to Joey cause it fell in disrepair and eventually was abandoned and then housed several ink creatures. Allison wanted to free Henry cause Hope doesn't want to give up so easily to leave it's owner hopeless. Yet being a female, Henry was sure she couldn't pull the boards off. Tom wants to leave him as he doubts the survival of his owner. They leave him due to Henry pairing them up as a surviving duo. The seeing tool gives him sight to invisible messages that are quite helpful to him. He escapes not wanting to die, he explores out and finds their dock and the ink had flooded into the earth. He takes the other raft as he can only go forward. He gets stopped as the old ink makes the raft pause. He also gets to witness a giant Bendy hand drowning the duo's raft before it follows him. He is worried for his life as the threat tails him through the ink river. He gets on a new dock, to get startled as the deck nearest to his raft is destroyed, probably so he isn't able to use it again. The man probably thought the giant hand broke it, but the old wood probably finally gave up. He imagines that the ink creatures has built a town of their own to try to feel normal daily life again. He encounters mad Ink Sammy again, exclaiming that he was abandoned and betrayed, referring to the creator as his lord Bendy. Henry did abandon Sammy having ran away after the ink man had gotten attacked, he was betrayed possibly to think his plan could have worked and that Henry would stay to be given to Bendy. Henry imagines Sammy's rambling during their fight is possibly the ink man gotten more corrupted and can't see that Henry doesn't look like Bendy at all. Sammy is Henry's Faith remember, so Henry is getting betrayed by his faith in himself that he can escape and survive while having to fight Sammy. He knocks off Sammy's mask, which makes the ink man freak out. Henry was sure the creature didn't like his face so he wore a mask to hide from it, so the freak out was justified in his imagination. Sammy takes the opportunity to corner the man, sick that all his faith has gone to waste, goes to kill him, yet Tom saves him. Allison and Tom returned to Henry's side as allies, from the man wanting friends after Boris's passing and he also needed good fighters too. Henry thinks that something got disturbed before they have to fight waves of searchers and Lost Ones. Those names the man made up himself, searchers cause they seem to be searching, and Lost Ones, cause those creatures seemed so lost. At this point he's pretty positive the ink creatures used to be workers, fallen depressed as ink creatures, unable to escape their nightmares. When the fight ends, Allison hopes that Henry can lead them to freedom, telling him to take the lead after she opened a way. Henry gets separated from the duo as he falls into ink pool. Separating himself from his imaginary allies might be that he still feels alone in their company, that he's probably falling similar to how the studio went out of business. He finds a path, learning that the ink machine was used to make life size figures of the characters, yet attempted to give them souls by infusing them with reels from the show and that a Bendy figure shouldn't be attempted again. He deals with the Butcher gang in the offices. He finds a tape about Wally being surprised and pleased about finding cake randomly at night when he's alone in the building. That's possibly Henry thinking that the ink is clever enough to disguise itself as human food to claim it's prey. He listens to Joey's tape, that he wants the figures to keep being made and that if they are soulless that he owns plenty of workers to sacrifice for the dream of bring the toons to life and that he doesn't like what he describes as Bendy very loosely to be out in the open. Henry can easily picture the imperfect Bendy is the one Inky Bendy who has been tormenting him. He clears the path into the film vault, only to find the reel he needed had been taken. Allison and Tom join him again, as Hope that she represents doesn't want to leave Henry hopeless and Tom his doubt hangs out with his hope cause Hope and Doubt are opposites of each other that work off of one another. Tom breaks the door in their way to give a bit of hope that they aren't trapped forever if they follow the man's lead. They go through, a strange sort of a replica of the first room Henry entered the studio, with the projector showing nothing, the cutout near it, and going down a hall, Henry remarks that the drawing desk is his. Using the seeing tool on the desk, it doesn't state that a toon was born from that desk like it did when he first made a comment about a drawing desk above, that one said "He was born here". This could be cause Henry probably had a station deeper down in the studio before or it could be that seeing a near replica of that room his exhausted mind believed that drawing desk deep in the studio was his. His real drawing desk is probably the one above with the message "He was born here" on it. His mind could be under great stress and exhaustion from the whole adventure so he might have been confused when he commented that. They got on to find a long frosted window to another section of the building, where Inky Bendy appears as Allison warns the man of the ink demon's hearing ability. The trio knowing they have to met up with him from the vault, they keep going to find Inky Bendy's lair. The ink machine was tiny in comparison to the lair as it resembles a massive ink machine. Allison reminds Henry the duo can't go with him cause the ink will claim them. It was Henry's brain saying that he needs to face his problems alone, without support that helped bring him to his problem. She encourages him that he can do it and set them all free. Henry goes alone to the lair. He finds that it has a throne with chains broken on it, as well as ink holding projectors to face screens, which loop show clips in the circular room. He listens to Joey's tape that his friend finally gives him creation credit in making their toons, the duo had succeeded where others could only dream of doing, and that it's time to put their darling demon to an end. He notices Inky Bendy grinning at him from behind the chair, the man could only stare as he was caught with a very special reel. The ink demon transforms into a larger beast form, being more scary with his changes. He prevents the man from ending him and tries his hardest to stop the man, possibly by killing him with ink or trying to crush him. Henry imagines Bendy isn't too bright in his more monstrous form to actively focus on him making him run around, teleporting in hopes that he'll collide with the creator. He manages to escape that to the next room, where Inky Bendy tries to crush him. The man avoids the attacks and gets the door open. The room goes black as his brain can't explain what happened to Beastly Bendy after the door opened. He heads back to the throne room. His mind could have imagined Joey had ordered the imperfect Bendy to get locked up to that chair yet the chains are broken cause he got loose. The man could have imagine all the entertainment the chained Bendy had gotten were reruns of the show. Inky Bendy is a symbol of Henry's Regrets/Fears for the show in Joey's power. That he fears that Joey will harm the show, changed the characters from their original selves and he regrets abandoning the studio cause if he had stayed, then maybe everything would have been already, that there wouldn't be any miserable ink creatures, everyone would have been happy. He ends it Joey's way, playing the end title card on Bendy's projectors. This act of the reel loading, seems to get Bendy interested than stopping him, he checks out the reel, only to be horrified that it's the end title card. Henry's crazy vision happens again as Bendy is harmed, stumbling, weakened, he tries to fight for his life, yet can't as he kneels, roars and fades away. After that Henry is at Joey's place, where he can look around, he probably feels like he is back in reality again. He goes in the kitchen, greeted by Joey Drew as an elderly man. Joey gives him a speech that they went down different paths and gotten different results, Henry gained a family, while Joey had wasted his years trying to bring toons to life in the real world. He sounds like he regrets his choice in life, that if he could he'd do it differently if he only could have known. Yet with Mr.Drew it's harder to tell as his charm can be quite suggestive to make people think like he wants them to. At the end, he ask Henry to visit their old workshop which Henry returns to, yet still under his first impressions of the abandoned studio. Now Elderly Joey Drew represents Henry's realization. That his brain subconsciously knows that Henry hasn't put his regrets about the studio and his life choices involving it in the past, so it forces the man to return to his mistake to relive it again. Henry is probably trapped in his loop that he imagined himself in until he can forgive himself and move on from what had happened in the past with the studio. Cause there's evidence in Joey's place that workers had moved on with their lives after the studio failed, but they aren't spoken or visually scenes for us cause they are subtle details in Henry's brain that are trying to make him stop living in the past with his regrets. There's an extra scene where a little girl says "Tell me another one Uncle Joey" as it zooms in on a framed image of Alice Angel, Boris, and Bendy, who are all toons and happy and the message on it is Henry congratulating Joey on his success with the show. We can guess from that extra scene, Joey was able to make a life for himself, and succeeded with the show after the first studio had failed. And the messages only the seeing tool can see is his realization not being strong enough to free him from his guilt and regrets from the past.

It's possible his adventure is how he thinks things went down in the studio after he left it. That everything went to Hell due to Joey not listening to the budget or to any of Henry's advice to give back what the man has taken. That the projects of bringing toons into the real world not using any animation grown from a simple want to horrifying measures to get what he wanted like possible experiments, doing dark rituals, to sacrificing his own employees for the cause. Henry's fears went wild to make up that there was horrifying results such as all the enemies he had encountered. That the toons were probably angry with him cause he left the studio, leaving them behind as well, meaning the man forgot about them. That the man abandoning them lead to them taking over the studio from the humans in charge and not being too kind when humans enter and explore the building. Henry could barely get through exploring the studio cause it made his imagination run wild and scare him and filling him with so much regrets. Maybe Henry doesn't feel like he got forgiven, that he had done the ink creatures of his imagination wrong so he is to be punished for it by being trapped in a loop until he is forgiven. Yet they can't forgive him cause he can't forgive himself! They are playing the roles his mind has been them in a twisted horrifying short that is starred by the last creator, him assuming he was the only one left they had a grudge with.

I'm sorry it's so long, I tried to go over everything and all the chapters, address all the evidence I think I have that makes this theory possible. It's very sad to believe it could be true, since we all made out that Henry is probably a sweet man and it's sad to think he would torment himself with his regrets. The adventure might a real exploration as he felt his regrets or it might have been a visual representation of revisiting the location of his regrets and reliving them. It's sad, if there's a BATIM 2, I hope that Henry will get free from his loop or put his regrets to rest. I don't think Henry is mentally ill to think up such things while visiting the building cause he is an artist, so he could have imagined a lot of things that weren't truly a threat to threaten him or be his ally in a metaphorically sense. I'm sure with deep regrets it can feel like it's own personal world like the studio with all it's creatures. Anyways, I'm done now. I hope this theory is interesting! :D


	12. I don't know why I made this update entry :p

I'm working on Chapter 27 of Suffering Sammy and doing my chores. There's been a bit more chores than normal for me this time XD So I've gotten kept from the chapter that way. I also been struggling with some parts of it I don't know why cause I have all the pieces I want, but my brain doesn't want them to connect or can't think of how to connect them :p I also been more scatter brained today so it is hard to focus even on my most beloved fanfic ;u; I'm so sorry. Maybe it's cause it's during the day when I'm trying to work on it, maybe I'll focus in on it more tonight. I'm a night person, and I love to sleep :p So yeah my sleep schedule is all over the place but it doesn't matter cause I don't have any real responsibilities aside from chores to do. So please forgive me. And I'm sure that the chapter will be worth it. It's making slow progress is all. But I'm excited when I get it all done and polished for all my wonderful readers! :D

It's not the final chapter, I'm just excited for what it contains/will contain for my readers to read. I'm excited for like all my chapters, but still. It's not the end if I'm very excited about it XD And also it's the holiday season too, so that can be distracting from fanfic writing.But I'm always eager to return to it after all the holiday fun. :3 I don't know why I wrote this update at all. I guess I felt you guys needed to know why for some reason xD

I'm done for now, thanks for reading if you did.


	13. I had a strange Bendy dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still alive and well. But I had a strange Bendy dream that I don't know, I felt like sharing!
> 
> WARNING: Rape and possible abuse of little Bendy! Pervert Joey! Imaginary mysteries that probably won't ever get solved by my brain :p

This is a weird dream. Probably more of a nightmare but not really. It was blurry scenes. But I think I was a character sometimes and also got a third person point of view. This is NOT accurate to my life or where I live at all. This is what my brain made up.

But in this dream, I was a tenant at a white inner apartment building. It seemed to be finished, having many tenants aside from me there. But there was one neighbor that kept making noise or something. I'd go to their door and ask them to keep the disturbance down. But I felt there wasn't something right about those neighbors. I don't know when my dream changed or I switched views or characters. But I was feeling creepily joyful as I was nearing a shower that had it's curtain closed. I felt I was with someone else in that room. When I was at the shower, the water was running, someone was using it. And keep in mind this is at the same apartment building, possibly the neighbors that I was previously concerned about. I pulled the shower curtain open.

Toon Bendy was in there, in his cute toon design, but you know living 3-D. He silently screamed as he moved his hands to cover his crotch area, which I don't think had any penis. The gesture was just a natural cartoon reaction when one is caught undressed. He indeed wasn't dressed cause he was showering. He looked so sad and frightened and horribly embarrassed. I think he started to cry as he stared at me. I think he had soap bubbles on him cause again, he was showering.

My character's reaction to his fright, the bastard laughed amused! D: I was mentally more disturbed as I think the laughter coming from my view was Joey Drew's. I know he's not a perverted monster in the game, that would do that to the toons. I made him out to be that for my fanfics. But geez, it still got me by surprise somehow. Whoever was next to me (Joey) I think was laughing too. I can't remember if their laughter was perverted and amused as Joey's or if it was flat and unfeeling laughter.

I think I missed some blurs of Joey scaring Toon Bendy as they seemed to live in that apartment which weren't the original neighbors. I don't know what happened to the original neighbors of that apartment from the first half. But I think they were humans, not Joey or any other human from BATIM. Random two random tenants. Maybe my brain had erased their existence to put Bendy and Joey in their place, that's my best guess. After viewing scared Bendy in the shower scene, like I said, things were fuzzy. But I think I got a feeling that Joey was being mean to Toon Bendy and scaring him or being a creeper pervert towards him. I'm not sure if Joey had raped Bendy at all during those blurs, but the feelings I was having were very uncomfortable. So I can only guess it gotten worse for little Bendy :C

And for the recorder, I never spotted who was with Joey as they went to see Bendy showering. And I have no clue who it could have been. But I think it was another man, I can't say if it was Henry or Sammy or any of the other mentioned males in BATIM game. But their presence was confusing to feel, like they were encouraging Joey to be a creeper, supportive like a friend or they didn't reaction as if they were controlled.

Back to the dream thing, eventually it formed another scene that I can remember. It was a third point of view sometimes, or it was still from Joey's view. Little Bendy was whimpering I think, so scared and helpless. He was cornered by Joey and the other male friend. The demon was curled up, keeping his balled fists to his chest and having a submissive pose. Joey and his unknown helper worked together to load Bendy into the back of a vehicle, I think it was some kind of pick up truck? I wasn't sure what kind of car it was, but it seemed to be just frame I think, having no shell/body on it, and the trunk was just big enough for the little toon to be sat in there. Bendy was too scared to try to escape I think, or he was bounded by his ankles and wrists. His kidnappers got in the front of the vehicle to take him away. Meanwhile the surroundings, I can't remember. But I don't think it was Earth any more, or even the apartment building they were in at the start. I think I heard the vehicle start up and drive, as Joey was possibly talking casually with the other sitting next to him, yet my view was a close up on little Bendy. He looked so scared and sad, so miserable.

I think Joey in my dream might have had experience doing what he's done or at least with Bendy, cause of how the toon wasn't trying to get away from him and how the man was so confident with his kidnapping and possible abuse of the demon. Again, there were many blurs in between clear scenes so you know, any number of things could have happened in those unfocused blurry scenes that never formed for me. I don't remember when they got to where they wanted, or what the place even looked like. I think the next thing I knew, Bendy was taken out of the open trunk and double penetrated by his two kidnappers. One in the demon's mouth and the other up the demon's butt. Then thankfully it ended before my brain could imagine anymore of the rape that was gonna happen.

~~~  
Now I've entwined my mental feelings as I explained the strange dream/nightmare I had. But I want to say it again, it was uncomfortable to dream all of this. I know I write/wrote fanfics of Bendy being a victim of rape by Joey so I shouldn't be surprised by it. Yet I was. Probably cause it probably was the first time I saw such a thing happen as I was asleep. I guess I'm very dedicated to my rapey fanfics, probably showing how much I think about the stories.

I was very uncomfortable during it cause it was unnerving. I could feel distress from Dream Bendy, I was disgusted being Joey for a part of it and being so twisted, there was general discomfort through out all I dreamt even when things were out of focus and too blurry for me to see anything.

I was unsettled not knowing who Joey's helper was cause Joey never looked at him or that I just couldn't remember what he looked like. When Bendy was being carried to the vehicle by them I did see the other, not their face, but their upper body, arms, and hands. But I can't recall if they were muscular or not, if they wore a shirt or not, nor the color of their skin. I also couldn't tell if the helper had his own free will or if he was controlled or if he was as messed up as Joey was. It'll forever be a mystery I think.

I can't be sure how old Joey or the mystery helper were, but probably adults given they had an apartment at one point. Ugh, it wasn't pleasant, to be in Joey's place, I felt like a monster to laugh at scaring little Bendy.

And I don't encourage what Joey had done in my dream thing or my fanfics I wrote on this site. I just write that's the way Joey had abused the toons cause it's sick twisted entertainment to read how the victims can handle it during it and afterwards. I, myself Mavis Read, have NEVER been abused at all, not in any way, shape, or form. I'm grateful for that so very grateful and I'm so sorry to the victims of any kind of abuse, not just rape. Yet rape is a pretty horrible way to abuse someone. I just write that abuse for the fucked up entertainment. I know it's so wrong, I don't enjoy the sexual rape scenes that I wrote and will write. But I'm a weird person that is interested in psychology and how victims handle the aftermath of their abuse. I'm just strangely curious how they deal with it, and always hope they can overcome it and go back to living normal lives again.

I don't know, I felt like sharing this dream thing and to state my feelings on the topic in case they weren't clear cause of the abuse in my fanfics. I hope no one has to suffer like that or be in possible distress like the original neighbors I had in it. I'm guessing they were in some distress causing me to go see if they could keep the noise down. (Again, I don't remember what disturbance they made, it was a mystery as well, not sure if there was abuse going on with them or if they were just arguing like people do.) And I don't confront people, even if they are making a noise disturbance. I'm just not the confrontational kind of person, but I do care for strangers a bit, I'm a sympathetic shy woman. I'm very kind, yet just extremely shy to confront or meet people.

I thought I'd share this for some reason, probably cause it was BATIM related :p Sorry for it being uncomfortable, it was uncomfortable for me as well. Please don't hate me cause of this imagination that my brain made while I slept. I'm sure it was made up from how much I think of my fanfics on this site, my imagination went wild with some ideas which might or might not be used in the future in a story. I like remembering dreams when I have them cause I could possibly use them for inspiration for stories or art or they might be interesting to share. I think I've babbled for too long now. Feel free to leave comments if you wanna.


	14. Writing story tips from a hobbyist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are some personal writing tips I use whenever I write, and I hope it can help out others that feel like they need the advice! :D

Writing stories tips from a hobbyist:

-Write what you know about well

-Have fun with your writing using your imagination

-Writing chapters can be overwhelming so relax, just think up scenes, write out the scenes, and you made a chapter!

-Remember that your vision of your stories or if characters aren't known to your audience, so take the time to describe their appearances in they come up in the story

-Take your time with it otherwise you'll rush it and be upset with the results

-Make paragraphs to separate the stories out. Key moments to make paragraphs is:

\--whenever dialogue switches between characters

\--Whenever the action of characters change

Recommend:

-Use Wordpad or another writing document program when you're writing out the stories, sure you'll have to copy and paste it whenever you post, but it might help out so you don't feel pressured

~~~

This journal entry will probably get updated if I think of any more tips. This entry is not to hate on others' writing skills, it's some friendly tips I thought I'd share. I wouldn't call my stories good examples of writing stories well, I can mess up still easily. A good example is books, how they are formatted, it's very kind to the eyes and easy to follow when reading. So that's why I write the style I do. This entry was made with the intention to give some other budding authors some nice tips in case they don't feel confident about their skills or that their stories won't be good entertainment. I hope this will help others :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this journal entry helps anyone who reads it, the intention is not to hate on anyone's writing just to hope improve them or give them confidence to write with these tips! :D Good luck everyone :D


	15. General update of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten this site nor my stories!

This is an update cause I haven't made one in a long time and possibly readers are worried if any of my stories will be discontinued cause of how long it's taking to update them. Don't worry, none of my stories are ever gonna be discontinued. I'm very against discontinuing fanfics, I don't wanna leave readers unhappy cause there's never an ending. I've been very lazy great way to start off the new year. I've have chores that go from daily to non-daily at random. And I get easily distracted by the internet, gaming, and drawing things that aren't BATIM related. I'm not a youtuber or anything, I don't work. I am just at home with all the time to do what I want with it whenever. So yeah I don't have a schedule so what I do day to day is utterly random. My stories some I haven't made new chapters for yet cause of no inspiration on what'll be next and others I have started to write a new chapter for, yet for some reason not finishing it off. So sorry, my laziness is very strong. Sometimes I enjoy being lazy other times, I hate myself for being lazy. I don't have any better excuses for any delays for my fanfics. It depends I guess when my writing laziness will release me otherwise, I don't know how to stop it.

I still am very much in love with BATIM still! It'll be held in my heart forever! Precious, adorable, little Bendy, I don't think I can forget him, nor Sexy Ink Sammy, or sweet, good boy Boris! I'm sure I'll still enjoy this game even when it's been several years. So don't worry if you thought I was loosing interest in the game or my fanfics. I'm sure it's impossible for me to get bored of my fanfics. So they are sure to come until the end. Slowly but surely.

I thought my readers deserved to here that I'm still around. One of my fears, is enjoying a updating fanfic which it's author discontinues or that the author had died for some reason so their fanfic will never get completed, especially when I'm very into the stories. I DO care for others, especially other fanfic authors of the stories I read. I hope everyone is safe as they can be and continue to have good times in their lives! I don't know if anyone else has that fear, so I voiced it cause I thought it might be happening to some of my readers since it's been a month since I added to my fanfics. I don't want my readers to worry, I'm still fine, just very lazy. So sorry.

Well, that's it for this update. Feel free to comment or kudos. And have wonderful lives! :D


	16. I might get some more chapters out for stories soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering Sammy update on progress?

I know it's been so long like 2 months without an updated story. But my sleeping schedule is very all over the place right now, so I'm blaming that! I'll try harder to get it back to normal as possible so I maybe can write more. But I've been thinking of how to continue Suffering Sammy, well at least one chapter or a chapter and a half of another. I'm not positive right now. But I got the ideas bubbling, maybe this week I'll get off my lazy ass to try to write those ideas out and get a new chapter out.

This update is probably pointless, but I wanted to remind anyone who reads it, that I won't stop my stories until they met their ends. So try to bear with me and my laziness. Have wonderful days/nights! See ya!


	17. Another delay on Suffering Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much difficulty deciding how to continue

Currently I'm having a lot of trouble deciding on how to continue Suffering Sammy. I have some ideas, though they could be HORRIBLE. I have no clue if I want to involve another loop into the story or keep it in it's current loop. I want the story to stay good, but I don't know if a second loop would help it or break it :C I am thinking of that now cause it's kinda important. God, and I feel like I didn't make Sammy as loyal as he should be to Inky Bendy in it. I feel like that needs to be improved on. I'm afraid that the ideas I have could ruin the fanfic. And I want Sammy to be more active in it again, yet he's locked in a cage so there's not much he is able to do. :c I'm all confused on what to do :C I feel like in the next few chapters I could possibly ruin my fanfic :c

I know barely anyone ever reads my journal for updates and etc. But I just need to vent this! Probably so I'm aware that this could be a point right before Suffering Sammy is wrecked and no longer a good fanfic! I'm sorry if I ruin it! It's been so long since I've played the game, perhaps playing it again soon will refresh me and get some things decided so Suffering Sammy won't get wrecked by it's own author :c Okay, I'm done. If anyone of my fans that reads Suffering Sammy reads this update, please tell me what you think! I need feedback I can't write this story alone!


	18. PC trouble, all works are delayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My PC is acting up.

I have no clue what is setting off my PC to basically shut itself down with the blue screen emoticon frowny face and the common error message. It's been doing this randomly doing this for 2 months now. It's annoying cause I was gonna try to continue writing a new chapter for Please Don't Make Me. I was reviewing what I had so far, bam, random shut down to the blue screen I mentioned. It's a custom built PC so I'm not sure what to do but this problem is getting super annoying. I think it's trying to fix the problem but is failing at it. I'm going to get some help though and hopefully it'll get fixed. But for now all works are delayed.


	19. Major Suffering Sammy delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aside from my PC acting up, (and my PC is what I write and post my chapters/works so you can imagine why there's a delay there), I'm still having trouble with Suffering Sammy.

Honestly I'm stumped currently on Chapter 28. First off, I'm getting exhausted with it being Henry's POV for so many chapters. Then again, if I change over the Sammy's POV, I don't think it'd be very interesting :/ So I'm struggling, I don't want to quit Suffering Sammy but I think I stupidly wrote myself into a corner. I love my version of Henry I'm developing in the story, yet his POV been going on for so many chapters now. But it's also a good idea to stay in his POV cause of the "horror vision" he'll be getting starting in the archives and his journey from there is more interesting than just Sammy being locked up in a cage :c So I really am confused how to go on.

An idea I had, that well I wanted to keep a secret but I'm still debating over if it SHOULD happen :C Cause it's suicide...well attempted...well that's what Sammy thinks he'll see.....And I'm still unsure if I want that in, cause I don't want to trigger people. Speaking Boris is already kinda suicidal, I'm scared that doing that will freak people out. And this is pointless cause barely anyone reads these, so I'm probably venting to no one and won't receive any help or advice on what to do.

So cause of this, it's delayed, and especially cause my PC won't stop acting up.

~~~

Aside from that, I was thinking if possible, maybe I should try doing porny one offs of BATIM. Like basically no big story, just characters doing sexual things with one another. The coupling will be different I think from one off to one off. The sexual acts would probably all different kinds of positions or some kinks maybe. Kinks that I can't confirm if I have, but just some naughty one offs for readers that like a short little porny read before sleeping. I've never done such a collection of one offs before, but I am a fan of reading those before bed. Many of them are gems and the reactions can be so funny XD Yep, I'm immature. So I was thinking I might try to do that too, it might be entertaining and might even spark some ideas for my other stories on this site. So I don't know if I'm asking for an okay to do this or not cause I'm mentioning it. But I'll probably make one and upload it whenever.

And yes, as I read my own fanfics from time to time, I do realize that the sexual stuff might not be so accurate. That's cause I haven't been with anyone that way so far, so I'm sure there's plenty of parts where I failed at it being accurate. But as I get wiser, I'm sure I'll return to edit those scenes up to be more accurate for more entertainment. :D Okay, I think I'm done for now. Bye.


End file.
